


a hot mess

by my_friend_hasnt_read_it_yet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_friend_hasnt_read_it_yet/pseuds/my_friend_hasnt_read_it_yet
Summary: what happened to the 2012 avengers after endgame? And most importantly, what happened to Steve after he was told that Bucky is alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo here's a little disclaimer:  
We are not native speakers so please ignore the mistakes.
> 
> bitch 1 & bitch 2

When Loki told him Bucky was alive, Steve had to find out more. He needed to find out more. That is why he hesitated.

"Hey, grandpa. Time for your pills, said a familiar voice over his head.  
"Five more minutes", Steve whined. Waking up, just a bit more.  
"Up, get up capsicle", Tony went on nudging him on the ribs.  
Steve sighed, propped himself up on his elbows and saw an extended hand hovering over him. He somewhat desperately grasped on Tony’s arm, slowly rising from the ground. Looking around he first noticed shards of glass however the case with the scepter was nowhere to be seen. And then he assessed himself. He had few cuts on his arms and legs from the glass and also a great deal of bruises from the fight with Loki earlier. And his left foot was trashed. It hadn't been an easy fight, and what he had been told...  
"Now, do you want to tell me what happened?", Tony asked curiously after pointing his arms at their surroundings.  
"I don’t really remember. Um, I think Loki attacked and he must have knocked me out".  
Tony nodded subtly and started walking towards the elevator. Steve followed suit, limping and grunting along the way. Tony noticed and extended his arm to help.  
"Come on, old man".  
"I can manage on my own, thanks", Steve replied.  
Right on cue he tripped over his own feet and fell on Tony’s arm.  
"Let’s get you to the infirmary", he said, getting in the elevator.  
The trip to the medical wing only seemed like a second to Steve, who was lost within his head. After he was patched up, Tony walked him to his living quarters.  
Upon his departure, Steve gestured him to wait.  
"What is it that you want?"  
"What can you find about James Buchanan Barnes?"  
"Is it important?"  
Too important. Vital.  
"I suppose so, yeah."  
"Why?" Tony asked the one word Steve was terrified of hearing.  
It was Bucky. His Buck. His jerk. And to have been told that he is alive... Tony couldn't have possibly known anything about what happened back then. No one knew. And that is how it should remain.  
"He was an old friend."  
Tony chuckled lightly and let out a small huff.  
"Friend, huh?"  
Steve blushed a deep red, reminiscing about the words he and Bucky had wispered into the dark. That had been so long ago, and yet, it felt like it was yesterday.  
"Yeah I thought so,'' Tony smirked.  
"Shut up and do as I say"Steve demanded.  
"Is that how you talked to James?", he raised his eyebrows.  
"That’s none of your business", Steve snapped back.  
"That kind of answers my question Steven. Anyway, I’ll see what I can do", Tony chirped as he left the room.  
As soon as Steve heard the door close, he headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed. After a quick shower, he went into his closet and pulled out a jet black box and started going through its contents. He found pictures of him before he was injected with the super soldier serum and what he was looking for, pictures of Bucky. He fell asleep amidst the dozens of black and white pictures of what seemed to be his past life, dreaming of the war. Not the battles, but of his fellow soldiers, his commanders, and Sergeant Barnes.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was awoken by JARVIS directing a call to him.  
"Captain Rogers, Mr Stark wishes to talk to you."  
Steve groaned and sat up on his bed.  
:Alright JARVIS bring it on."  
He waited for a few seconds before hearing Tony’s voice.  
"Good Morning America", Tony said as if he were a TV program host.  
"Ugh, morning", Steve mumbled.  
"I searched your boyfriend-"  
"Not my boyfriend but please do indulge me."  
"Anyways, I discovered that he fell off a speeding train but did not actually die. However, there is no information about where he is, but if my math is correct, and it always is, he is dead." Tony stated in a very manner-of-factly kind of way.  
Steve, who was indeed very much awake now, rubbed his forehead with his hand, trying to process all the information that was being thrown at him.  
"So, no one knows where he is, but he didn’t die from the fall? How do they know it wasn’t from that? What kind of evidence is there?"  
"Well, this old lady, well dead by now, found him and took him to Dr. Zola where he was treated and was later released according to this medical file made by Zola himself."  
"Huh. Alright thanks Tony. I appreciate it." He really did.  
"Watch your hip, old man", Tony joked and hang up on Steve. 

Hours later Steve found himself in the library looking through the medical files for himself when he was approached by Agent Rumlow, which was odd. Too odd. Rumlow never walked around the facilities without being asked to; and wasn't at the headquarters more than necessary.  
"Hey Cap."  
"Rumlow", Steve said and nodded curtly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Researching... something."  
"Something?Like what?"  
"An old friend of mine. We were in the army together."  
"Huh. And who would that person be?" Rumlow asked,a smirk plastered across his face, like he already knew.  
"Bucky Barnes."  
"Interesting. Are you finding everything alright?"  
"Not really. Some things seem… off."  
"Off? Off how?"  
"They just don’t make sense to me. Nothing to worry you. I’ll figure it out."  
"Was it something like “after he was released from the hospital, he was never seen interacting with anyone”?"  
"But how- how did you know?", Steve asked anxiously, not really understanding how a SHIELD agent knew all this information on his friend, when not even Tony knew.  
"Well, most of us here know all about him."  
Steve raised one his eyebrows in question.  
"Most of us?"  
Rumlow then closed the distance between him and Steve, leaning in to whisper a simple yet meaningful phrase.  
"Hail Hydra."  
Steve then didn’t know what to think. Hadn’t he wiped out the entirety of Hydra? And Rumlow? Wasn't he part of SHIELD? SHIELD has likely been comprimised. Nonetheless Steve decided to play along. He had to find out where Bucky was, or where he was buried, at all costs.  
"Yes, erm, could you tell me what you know?"  
"I’ll tell you what. Don’t search his actual name, look for The Winter Soldier", he said and winked, leaving Steve looking frantically through dozens of files.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woopsie, we didn't post for a month and for that we apologise. 
> 
> (i'd say it won't happen again, but let's be honest here, it definately will)
> 
> bitch 1& bitch 2

"You mean that jerk that gave me this scar?", Natasha said and raised her shirt just enough for Steve to see a bullet’s scar just above her hip bone.  
"I guess I do."  
"Well, for one thing, he’s Hydra’s most important asset and I’m pretty sure he’s russian too."  
"Wait really?"  
"As far as I know, yeah. He has assassinated over a dozen important personas this decade."  
"Huh. Well, that’s a lead. Thanks Nat."  
"A lead. What? Are you looking for him?"  
"Just some routine research. Bye".  
"Okay? Bye i guess?",said Steve’s fellow avenger with a look of obvious confusion plastered across her face.

Steve’s nervous demeanor didn’t let him sleep properly. After approximately 2 hours of twisting and turning, he decided to get up and make a coffee to help him stay awake while he looked more into that Winter Soldier, or whoever he was anyway. After reading a variety of conspiracy theories concerning him on his iPea, or whatever that was called, he figured he had nothing to lose by asking JARVIS about him. 

"Hey JARVIS?"  
"Yes, Captain Rogers?"  
"What can you tell me about The Winter Soldier?"  
"The Winter Soldier is believed to be a Russian assassin. He has been sighted quite a few times this century. However, no one is sure if he actually exists as the information on the wide web has its source on unconfirmed data. In addition, there is speculation that The Winter Soldier is indeed of American origin."  
Steve furrowed his eyebrows and thanked JARVIS. He needed to find an accurate source. And the only one available was none other than Hydra.   
"JARVIS can you please tell me where Agent Rumlow is?"  
"Agent Rumlow is currently located at his living quarters."  
"Thank you JARVIS."  
"No problem, Captain Rogers."  
Steve rushed to the elevator and reached to press the appropriate elevator button, almost missing it due to his tremor. The trip to Rumlow’s apartment was going swiftly until the familiar “ding” of the elevator sounded, the door opened and Sharon Carter stepped into the small room. Oh god not now. Never actually.  
"Hey Captain, Sharon said seductively."  
"Ugh hey", Steve said unfazed.   
"So what are you up to tonight? Got a date?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Meaning?"  
"I’d rather not discuss it now. Or ever actually", he answered coldly.  
Sharon was taken aback and nervously started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.   
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Go on."  
"Why are you still single?"  
Just in time the elevator arrived at Sharon’s destination. She glanced at Steve and then hurriedly walked away after seeing his death stare and Thor entered the elevator. Oh, you've got to be shitting me.  
"DEAR STEVEN WHAT A PLEASURE IT IS TO SEE YOU HERE."  
"Hello Thor."  
"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS EVENING?"  
"Not so well."  
"AND WHY IS THAT?"  
The elevator doors opened once again and this time Steve was where he wanted to be.  
"Sorry Thor, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you around."  
Steve hurried to Rumlow’s apartment and knocked without a hint of hesitation. He heard footsteps approaching the door which soon was open.  
"Hey Cap. Find anything?"  
"Yeah...actually I was wondering if you could tell me more."  
"Sure. Come in."

Tony was tinkering in his lab when he received a notification from JARVIS.   
"Mr Stark...Captain Rogers is asking some quite peculiar questions."  
"Hm, like?", he said, not bothering to take his eyes off what he was working on.  
"Here. I have created a display of questions right on your screen."  
Tony then looked at the display and frowned.   
"Interesting...very interesting indeed", Tony murmured." JARVIS run a research on Dr Zola."  
"Just a minute sir", the british voice answered. "Dr Zola started his career in world war 2, employed Johann Schmidt himself. Although it is common knowledge that he stopped working for Hydra after the war the information I find support that he never stopped his allegiance with the organization."  
"Well...shit."


End file.
